


hawktion watercolor for Amy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fanart, Gen, hawktion 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm orphaning my works, that were made for fandom charity auctions winners, so they can stay online after I delete the account, which I'm planning to do soon. The drawing above were made for Amy, who won my offer during hawktion 2020.  -cruria
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31
Collections: Charity Hawktion 2020





	hawktion watercolor for Amy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I'm orphaning my works, that were made for fandom charity auctions winners, so they can stay online after I delete the account, which I'm planning to do soon. The drawing above were made for Amy, who won my offer during hawktion 2020. -cruria


End file.
